coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Florentine Galewinds
Title: 'Vice-Admiral, Third Fleet ' ''' '''Birthplace: '''Colona, Kul'tiras ' '''Actual residence:' KTS'' Steadfast'' 'Biometrics' Race: Human female, Kul Tiras Age: 30 ' ' Appearance:'' 'Has brown eyes and long, dark red hair. She '''c'an usually be seen wearing her customised Navy Uniform (Rank's privilege), or civilian wear in the national greens.' ' 'Psychology' Alignment: Lawful Good Profile: Like any woman in a naval service, she has had to develop a very strong character. She is tough as nails when situation calls for it, but uses her diplomatic training efficiently in command and political situations. She has an indefectible admiration for the former Lord-Admiral of Kul Tiras, Daelin Proudmoore. Serving on his squadrom meant that she had actually met him on several occasions although she has never had the honor of speaking to him. She is a free-thinker with a firy temperament and a fearless attitude. She is remakable for her ability to hold her drink like the best of her men and for her adrenaline-fed libido. Sadly for the men, her interest is limited to other women. 'Background:' 'Early childhood' Florentine Galewinds was born of the lower nobility of the island nation of Kul Tiras. Her father, Baron Romuald Galewinds, was a rich merchant who gained his letters of nobility by investing large sums of his wealth in the war effort of the Second and Third wars. ---childhood stuffs--- Brought up from the begining in the hope that she would become a diplomat, she had the best preceptors money could afford and was taught much in the way of politics and economics. She also learned Thalassian and Dwarven at an early age. She is the last of seven children, and as such, her chance of ever gaining the family title in any timely fashion were slim to none. Her father was well aware of this, and looked high and low to find a husband that would take her into the higher circles of the world, and by extension, bolster the profile of his own name. 'Teenage years and self-discovery' The baron would have pretendents from the Eastern Kingdoms over come to his house and meet with her. All of them good men with excellent lineage that would guarantee her a life of opulence and influence, but she somehow rejected them all. It was later found out that she had a relationship with the daughter of one of the household servants. She was subsequently thrown out of the house by her intransigeant father. 'Naval Academy and self-reliance' The patriarch categorically opposing her affections and throwing her out, she decided to get as far from him as possible. Since she still bore his name, she forged his signature and applied to the the finest Naval Forces academy, the Tirasian Naval Academy of Boralus, where she received an officer's training, graduating with the top grades in her class. 'Early Career' She was only a midshipman on her first deployment when the Third war began. She served as third officer on the sloop Steadfast that sailed the shores of Lordaeron in the hope of save those who could be. Shortly after, she was a made a lieutenant and was second officer on the brig Prideful by the time Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore launched the fateful expedition to Kalimdor that would cost him his life. The expedition was a disaster, and many good men lost their lives on the battlefield. With many an officer dead or wounded, a lot of the junior officers came to light, and shone their way to notoriety. One of them was Second Lieutenant Florentine Galewinds. She received dispatches from Rear-Admiral Squallsmight informing her that Captain Speedsteel and Lieutenant Bridgewalk of the Prideful had been slain in battle. She was to take command of the ship and make for Tiragarde Keep. In light of the brilliance of her actions in the Dustwallow Campaign, she was promoted to Commander and offered captaincy of the sloop Steadfast, ''on which she had previously served. She and her men patrolled the area between Tiragarde and Northwatch Hold, sometimes resupplying these outposts. 'The Tirasian Exile''' and new orders When the plagueship hit the homeland, all ships were called back to Kul Tiras to assist in the evacuation of the population. Steadfast was assigned a troop carrier duty, and has been busy ferrying the soldiers of diverse companies under the command of General Makonnen, including the men of the Ravensbreath Company, from Boralus to Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills area. Being a ship's captain, she was one of the few persons imparted with the location to the island where the Tirasian nobility had established their temporary residence. While ferrying troops to the island, a midshipman approached her on the docks and handed her a dispatch. It was to be delivered to General Makonnen in Southshore. When Steadfast made it to Southshore, she delivered the dispatch to the general itself. In clear concise words, the letter from Lord-Admiral Tandred Proudmoore himself announced the creation of a new unit of the Kul Tiras Armed Forces. The new unit would be called the Kul Tiras Expeditionary Force. It would have for duty to scout the world over to find a suitable eto establish a new seat to Kul Tiras' power. it's secondary objective would be to engage in extraordinary actions that would make clear to the entire world that the proud nation of Kul Tiras was NOT DEFEATED.Category:Characters